Meeting a new friend
by FantasyBabe1990
Summary: Natalie and her family just hit a inheritance they never knew they would have. They move. The house is amazing. But who keeps making the messes and why is it only her? Why isn't it done to her parents or her brother? Will she get to meet the culprit to these messes? And will they get along? Is 600,000,000 worth these messes being made!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I only own Natalie and her family.

So, a new home. New neighborhood. New friends. New everything. This is our 4th move this year. When will it end? You'd think people who move this much will get tired of all the expenses that come with it! But, not my family. They're sitting on inheritance money. My grandma and grandpa died shortly before our 4th move and we were given $600,000,000. That's a lot, sure. But I don't focus on the money. I focus on how my life is turning every move we make! This time we're in a bigger home. A mansion, per say! The house is elegantly done. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, double staircases leading upstairs. That's the first thing you notice when you walk in through the front door. The double staircases. Like, really? Seems more like a workout scene to me.

"Nate, mom said to come inside and unpack your things." My brother chimed in. He's only 8. He's such a cutie at times. I got up from my spot on the porch and walked in as a few movers walked in behind me carrying in the couch. I walked up the steps to my room and seen my dad had already put together my queen size bed and I smiled. "Thanks, dad." I said to myself as I sat down on the floor at a box, opening it and seeing it was my posters. I got the tape out from the box and took out my posters and begun hanging them all around my room. My posters varied. Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Mest, Sum 41, The Clash, The Smiths, Ozzy Osbourne, Linkin Park, Cradle of Filth, Slipknot...

You're probably now thinking, "This girl... Not your average girl." Nope. I am not. I'm a rockin punk kinda girl. I get judged rather a lot for my clothing style. I wear nothing but black and anything that has skulls or death involved with it. I have more mini skirts than a playboy bunny. I have tight fit band T-Shirts, spikey bracelets, spikey collars, black combat boots, black tights with a few ripped holes in them here and there. My hair is black with pink streaks in it. I adore make up that is black, also. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick. I have 9 piercings. 7 tattoos. My piercings are in my lip, eyebrow, nose, tongue, upper ears, and one down below but we won't get into that. That secret has been kept from my parents for quite a long time. You see, me and the piercer made a simple deal. I pay him extra and I got it without parent conscent. That, right there, is an awesome piercer.

I finished with my posters and began putting my make up appliances on my dresser. I stared into the mirror at my reflection after I got done and I smiled. I'm a tiny little thing. Tiny waist, but big boobs. I can't stand that. Got that from my mother. I hate it. I got pulled out of my zone by my dad walking in.

"Seen your closet?" He grinned and I shook my head as he walked over to it. I followed behind in his tracks and he opened the door and I swear it took myself a lot to pick my jaw up off the floor. It was a double walk in closet! I had a place for my shoes, clothes, accessories, sunglasses! Who the hell needs a dresser when you've got this?! I ran to my clothes box and began carrying it into the closet as dad follows to help me hang them up. "This house is full of surprises, isn't it?" I asked him as I hung up a couple shirts and dad placing my skirts on a shelf under my shirts. "Your mom is still trying to get over the bathrooms and the wine cellar downstairs." I laughed and nodded. My mom was all for bathrooms. Like any girl, we all are. It's the most decent place in a house we girls can just decorate and a guy wouldn't complain about it.

Dad and I finished hanging up the clothes and we both walked out of the closet. He leaned in, kissing my forehead and looking at his watch. "It's almost dinner time. But we're not gonna cook tonight. We're ordering out. Chinese sound good?" I nodded and he nodded, turning around and walking out. I plopped on my comfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I think I can definitely get used to this house." I quietly said to myself. I got up and began putting the bed spread on my bed. The sheets were covered in cute skulls with a pink bow on top of the skull, the pillow cases matched. The comforter matched, but underneath the comforter I have my security blanket. Yes, I still have a security blanket. My grandma gave it to me when I was a little girl. She made it, actually. It consisted of cute black teddy bears that had pink bows on their ears. I made the bed and shut off my light, walking downstairs to seeing my dad pay the delivery guy and met up with my mom and brother in the dining room.

"How do you like the house, babe?" Mom asked as she passed out the plates and pouring our glasses with milk. I declined the milk and had water instead. "I love it, mom!" She grinned and asked my brother the same and he threw his hands up in the air, exaggerating his love for the house and we all had a laugh at that. "You turn 17 in a week, Natalie. Got anything planned?" He began making conversation as he took a bite of his food. I shook my head and shrugged. "Not sure! I don't know this town well enough to see if there is anything to do." He nods and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Well, how about quickly making some friends at your new school and have a sleep over or something?" My dad is so hep it's unreal. I laugh at it every time. I nod and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He nods and begins a conversation with my mom and I heard a noise upstairs. Sounded like my room. I shushed everyone to stay silent and there it is again. My dad heard it this time and I rushed upstairs with him behind me.

"My room..." I quietly whispered as I opened the door quietly, dad right behind me holding his gun in hand. I swung it open and couldn't believe what I had seen. My room is a mess! We didn't leave the room like this! I didn't leave the room like this! I almost began crying! That's how bad it was! Dad stepped in searching high and low of the room, seeing no sign of an intruder but the evidence is clear to see there was someone in here! "Honey, what is it?!" My mom called up to my dad and he lowered his gun. Thank you, Jesus for my dad being a cop. He looked at me and I had tears forming in my eyes. "Call the cops!" He yelled down to her and moments later, cops had arrived and had taken reports, but had also seen no sign of an intruder or how they could have even entered seeing my room is on the 2nd floor of the house! No ladder outside, no footprints, no trace! My room is a disaster! And this time... I can't blame my brother. Josh had done this to me several times, but he was downstairs sitting across from me at the dining table!

"Call us if you have anymore concerns or trouble, sir." The two men shook hands and the cops walked out the front door. I began cleaning the mess, puttin everything back in it's place. "I'm going to bed." Mom and dad nodded and I shut my door, getting undressed and sleeping in the nude as I always do. I shouldn't, though, in case that intruder comes back. But, I hate wearing clothes at night. It's my only time to have private time, for God's sake! I snuggle under the covers and in no time, the darkness of the room took ahold of me as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This chapter is a bit longer than the first one. :) I own no one but Natalie and her family! This chapter is Maurice's point of view!

I was in the dining hall grabbing a few slices of pizza and a cheeseburger when I over heard a conversation across the table.

"I totally messed up her room. She wasn't in, I trashed it." The two monsters laugh and I smile. I listen to them more. "Where's the house?" One asked and the other replied. "Her house sits in California. I believe LA. The house was vacant, but now it's taken. It's that huge mansion we all checked out before! Remember?!" The monster bonked the other monsters head and the other monster nodded. "I remember now! Rich family!" They both erupted into laughter, and I begin smirking, showing off my sharp shark teeth and knew exactly what house they were speaking of. I finished eating the pizza and begin walking in the direction of that mansions staircase and walked up it, peaking my head in under her bed and seen it was dark. "Here goes nothing!" I thought as I snake up under the bed as it tilts a little. I notice a completely naked skinny girl in bed and I quickly cover my mouth. "Stop it, Maurice!" I think to myself and I look down at her and her body. I lick my lips as I allow my fingernails to lightly trail her thigh then her stomach. She moaned and stirred slightly but didn't awake.

I look around her room, seeing the guys on her posters and I question who these guys are. But, that's not the case right now. I look back down at her and in an instant, my fingernail leaves a cut on her thigh and she awoke instantly as I enter back into my world. Two monsters were staring up the staircase at me as I walk down and I get stopped. "Who's up there?" One asks and I shrug. "A girl. Looks about 17." They nod and walk away. I wait for them to walk away and I walk back up the staircase, peaking my head in and noticing she's asleep again. I snake back through into her room and to my surprise, she was awake. She was standing there by the window in a shirt and pajama pants looking at me. Uh oh. "You've got 10 seconds to explain who you are cause my dad is a cop and he's armed." She demands as she holds a knife to protect herself and I take a step back, holding my hands up in defense.

"Kid, listen. I'm just someone checking to see who got the house. I'm not the person who trashed your room before. Another person did that and I know who did it, which is how I found out this house was taken. I'm not here to hurt you, babe. I promise." I reason with her and she steps forward to me and I step back til my back is up against the wall. She stares at me intently, letting her eyes adjust to my figure and she steps back away, covering her mouth. "Don't scream!" I loudly whisper and she doesn't. "Wh-what are you?!" She questions and I smile. "I'm a monster." She shakes her head in frustration. "Bullshit! I don't believe in monsters! They're not real!" I step forward to her, showing off my sharp teeth in the moonlight that's coming through her window and she jumps back. "What was that, again, babe?" I ask and she stays in her spot as I plop down on her bed, putting my hands behind my head in a resting manner. She walks over to me, sitting at the edge of the bed. "What's your name?" she asks and I smile. "Maurice."

"How old are you, Maurice?" She asks. "If my memory can jog that far, I'd say I am 19." I smile and she nods. I hop up from laying down to sit next to her and she jumps, but soon settles. "Where did you come from?" I laugh and I stand up, she stands up and I lift the bed so it tilts on it's own and I point. "Right there." She shakes her head. "That's impossible!" I raise my eyebrow at her and stick my torso in, yelling at the top of my lungs in there and I pull back up to see she had her hand over her mouth again. I laugh and the bed settles back down. "Nice bed, by the way!" I compliment and she just stands there. "Would you like to go?! Down there, there's no parents! No teachers! No rules! Sky's the limit in there!" I tell her and she shakes her head at first. "You won't get stuck down there! I promise!" She looks like she was thinking and turns on her light and I quickly turn into my clothes. "Owww! Babe, the light! Turn it off!" I shout to her and she stands there looking at the pile of clothes. "Um... What just happened!?" She questions as she turns off her light and I come out of my clothes. "Monsters + light = No!" I explain to her and she nods. "No thanks. I don't go with a guy who I've only known for 30 minutes, down to whereever he's from." She smirks and I caught on and grins. She's dirty like I am. We're gonna get along. I nudge her and sit on the bed again. "Do you kiss your mom with that dirty mouth of yours?" I tease and she laughs. "Yes, actually. I do." She laughs again and I chuckle. I then begin to see the sun come up and I stood up quickly. "I've gotta go! Sun is coming up!"

Then that's when I feel sharp pain on both sides of my head. My hands reach up to what I feel are two moving large bumps on both sides of my head and she stares back watching in awe. "Ow. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I shreak out and before I knew it, I had developed horns. I wondered when this would happen. Maybe it was because I bumped into a beautiful girl?! The sun?! I don't know?! "Horns. Great. GREAT! Now no one will recognize me!" I begin to walk to the bed when she pushes me in front of her window and the sun light touches my legs. Smoke begins to come up from my legs and I begin to feel some pain. "Please I've gotta go! Please!" She stared and I slowly shrunk down in my clothes til it was just my head. "Please. Please! I've... Gotta get down there, before the sun holy rises!" I plead and beg with her and begin to whine. "No." She says and I begin to then cry as my head goes into my shirt.

"Damn." She whispers and I felt her push my clothes under the bed. I landed on the steps under the shadow and grew back again. I put on my sunglasses I grabbed from my vest and lifted up her bed with my hand and grinned at her. "I'll catch ya later, babe!" I went back in and walked down the steps, walking to my house a few ways from there and walk in, plopping on my bed and sighs. "Damn she was beautiful. I wonder what she'd look like being a monster?" I question myself as I lick my lips, seeing her face in my mind and I begin to get a hard on. I look down and chuckle. "You've still got it, Maurice. You've still got it!" I tell myself as I drift off to sleep, ready again for tonight.

iBEEP BEEP BEEP/i

My alarm went off and I wake up from a long days worth of sleep and I remove the blankets, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. What? Monsters can brush their teeth, too! I like my pearly white teeth to shine to scare kids worse! I get dressed and walk out, shutting my door behind me and traveling to the same staircase I was at last night. I walk up, staring in and seeing a dim lamp is on. I smile and snake in and see her sitting there awake on her bed. "Hi, babe!" I greet her and she waves. She looked depressed. Like something had happened. I sit next to her and see a tear escape her eye. "What's wrong?" I ask and she looks up at me. "Me and my dad got into a huge argument. I hate when him and I argue. I'm close to him." She shakes her head and I sigh. "Get dressed, I'll take you down and show you a good time!" She looks up at me and I smirk, knowing how she took that. "Not in that way. Just get dressed and I'll show you." She giggles and walks to her closet putting on a black mini skirt with skulls all around it, a Slipknot shirt and putting on a few bracelets. Her make up was already done.

"How do I get down there?" I lift the bed and she crouches down and I push her in. "MAAAUUUURRRIIIIIICCCCEEEE!" I hear her yell as she lands and I chuckle. "WHOOSH!" I disappear in after her and land softly while she stands up, dusting herself off and wiping any trace of dirt from her black clothes. Her eyes scan everything and I stand next to her. "Woah. What are all these stairs and ladders for?!" She asks and I nod. "These stairs lead to some poor soul's bedroom!" She nods and I lead her anywhere and everywhere that I can; introducing her to some monsters along the way. "What's your name?" I ask. "Natalie. 17 years old." I nod in approval and wrap my arm around her shoulder, hearing some glass shatter and she jumps. "What was that?!" She asks and I grin. "Come on. I've gotta show you this!" I lead her behind some unbroken and broke glass stand and she examines. "What is this?!" I was about to explain then I made her dunk down from a baseball heading their way to break a vase and I lead her over to a barrel. "It's simple. We take the shit, we smash the shit, and then we put the shit back! It's called Monster ball! We do the trashin, you get the trashin! Let's play ball!" I run out there with my mit and she stands opposite of me and I act like I'm gonna catch the ball and instead it lands on a tank full of water, breaking it in pieces. She examines and catches onto the game. She begins smiling and laughing and I stand back watching her.

I seen a monster up at the bat and the next thing we knew, we heard a "SWOOSH!" and the ball went flying out of sight. She runs after it and I stand back and wait for her to get it, but doesn't return. What could be taking her long? Did she lose her way? Surely, the ball didn't go that far!


End file.
